


Silk

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zaehlt
Genre: Alles was zählt - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa likes hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

Vanessa’s favourite thing is the hair.

It’s not a girl thing, even. It’s a Nina thing. Her hair sliding across Vanessa’s skin is like fine silk; when she tosses her head, soft-spun strands brush Vanessa’s breasts, whipping her nipples into taut points of longing; when Nina’s heavy braid drags between her legs, teasing and slithering, Vanessa surges up in a desperate plea for Nina’s mouth, fingers, anything, more.

Afterwards, their smiles veiled by a curtain of gold as they kiss, Vanessa greedily tangles her fingers in it, bonding each gossamer strand to the patterns of her skin.

So she can’t leave.


End file.
